


Something Better

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Series: My Desire [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: CEO Seonghwa, Confident Hongjoong, Fancy Hongjoong, Hongjoong likes seonghwa, M/M, Seonghwa is horny, Seonghwa is whipped already, Smut, Unsafe Sex, though not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: They meet at a boring social event and suddenly its not so boring





	Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Back again with my second ATEEZ fic, this time hongjoong/seonghwa. Not much to say but that I got the inspo for this because I kept seeing hongjoong in big coats and I was like oof but in the end there were no big coats used at all in this fic soooo what was the point? LOL. Either way I hope you all enjoy! The sex scene is so so and has no protection...tbh I had started writing, realized I forgot but was too lazy to go back sooooo skrrt skrrt

They had met at a social gathering that was nothing but a night where the elite get together and brag about their various riches. Seonghwa was never a big fan of these events, seeing them as tedious and a waste of time. He would rather spend his night making sure his company was still in tip top shape. After all, how is he supposed to maintain his high economic status if his company’s stocks tanks because he was sipping wine with a bunch of materialist idiots.

However it’s because Seonghwa owns such a successful tech company, it’s why he has to continue to attend such events. Networking is a key reason why he’s number 10 in Forbes _ Top 50 Young and Successful _ . Not that he’s bragging or anything. 

However, this night Seonghwa really didn’t want to be at this gala. He was already on edge because one of his partners threatened to pull out of a deal and his secretary had gotten his appointments mixed up. All in all it was a shitty day and having to be social was not how Seonghwa wanted his night to go. 

At least there was an open bar with good whisky that could numb the irritation. 

“You look like you want to stab someone in the eye.”

And that voice startled Seonghwa out of his deep thoughts. To be honest he was expecting another glammed up women to be next to him, trying to get in his pants or more like his pockets. Instead when he looked to the side, it was small red haired male that leaning against the bar next to him. He only came up just at Seonghwa’s shoulder, maybe just a bit under. The red hair was slicked back and parted to the side artfully, complimenting his nicely sculpted face. He could see that his eyes were darkly lined and that his brown eyes were carefully accentuated by the gold and white eyeshadow. His lips, though that too full were a nice kissable shape and shaded in a red gloss that made Seonghwa stare just a tad bit too long. 

“Excuse me?” Seonghwa snapped back to attention, eyes going back to the unknown male.

The male smiled, showing off perfect white teeth. “I said that you looked ready to stab someone.” He shifted, his small body itching just a tad bit closer to where Seonghwa was standing. The green silk long sleeve shirt he was wearing, brushed against Seonghwa’s air and he would be lying if a rush of goosebumps didn’t rise up from the innocent brush. 

Clearing his throat, Seonghwa tipped back the rest of his whiskey. He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention, wanting another one immediately. Even though he should really slow down at this point.

“Yeah I’m not a big fan of these.” Seonghwa finally said, responding to the man’s statement. “And I also had a shitty day.”

“Oh I see.” The shorter male rested his chin in his palm, elbow placed on the dark marble of the bar. He opened his mouth to say more but the bartender had finally reached them, pulling out the whiskey to refill Seonghwa’s glass. 

Seonghwa glanced at the redhead then at the bartender. “Get him whatever he wants, on me.”

As Hongjoong placed his order, a vodka and cranberry, Seonghwa took another moment to study his new companion. Seonghwa has always been a lean person, never building muscle mass but he made up for it with his height that most couldn’t match. The man beside him, however, was both short and lean...tiny would be the best word to describe him. The green shirt hung off his frame, with it unbuttoned just enough that his lightly tanned collarbones peaked through. The shirt was artfully tucked into a nice pair of high waisted black pants that didn’t leave to the imagination how tiny his waist was and always what a nice ass he had. Seonghwa had to quickly look away from that sight. That man’s tiny wrist were adorned in a nice gold watch and his slender fingers had a multitude of rings. 

Was it bad that Seonghwa kind of wanted to feel the contrast of warm skin and warm metal running down his body? Probably since he just met this guy. But Seonghwa will admit that the guy was just his type and well it’s been a hot second since he has gotten laid.

Apparently Seonghwa was so wrapped up in checking the male out he didn’t even register that the bartender had given the red head his drink nor did he realize that he was trying to get Seonghwa’s attention until he felt fingers brush against his shoulder. Seonghwa blinked down at the male to see that he was smiling widely, a knowing look in his eye.

“Thanks for the drink.” He spoke, getting even closer. Seonghwa could smell the scent of coconut and spices. Like a fine chai. “I’m Kim Hongjoong by the way. You are?”

“Seonghwa. Ah Park  Seonghwa.”

“Mmm Park Seonghwa one of the most eligible bachelors.” Hongjoong said, lips parting to take a sip of his drink. “At least I think that’s what the papers are saying.”

Seonghwa couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Yeah that’s me.”

“Not too happy about that status?”

“Not too happy about the people that approach me hoping to change it.”

“What?” Honjoong looked out the mingling socialites. “None of these fancy women do it for you?”

Snorting in his drink, Seonghwa shook his head. He leaned down to place his lips near Hongjoong’s ear like he was telling a big secret. “Women are okay but I prefer their counterparts more.”

When he straightened out of Hongjoong’s space, he was happy to see the light dusting on Hongjoong’s cheeks. It looked nice under the gold highlighter.

Hongjoong coughed into his hand, turning to face the bar and grab at his drink. He didn’t take a sip but instead swirled the contents, silent. Seonghwa let him dwell on that as he went back to his own drink, contemplating if he should get one more or just leave it at this last sip. One more couldn’t hurt.

Seonghwa was just about to raise his hand but was stopped by a smaller hand being placed on top of his. His eyes darted from the ring adored fingers to the small male that possessed them. A shiver went down his spine at the dark look Hongjoong was leveling at him.

“I could offer you something better than whiskey.” He said, clearly implying something that wasn’t liquor related at all. Seonghwa stared at him a tense second, wondering if this was a trap he would regret. But after months,  _ years _ of careful planning, going on schedule after schedule, never having time for himself, a part of his brain said to hell with it.

Flipping his hand over under Hongjoong’s he laced their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. Hongjoong smiled that white smile at him.

“Lets go.”

 

Seonghwa woke up from what he would argumentatively say was the best sleep ever, to his phone blasting a familiar ringtone. Between the too many glasses of whisky and his activities last night, Seonghwa for once in his life reached out for his phone only to hit decline. He was not in the mood.

Thinking that was that, the tall man shifted in his bed, turning over to snuggle into the warmth that was occupying his california king sized bed. The warm body shifted to accommodate Seonghwa and but didn’t stir awake. Seonghwa himself was ready to go back into dream land except his phone started to ring once more. He groaned lowly and just decided to let it ring out. Then it rang again.

“Oh my g-" Seonghwa was shoved out the way as Hongjoong rose up above him with a big huff. If he didn't look so grumpy, Seonghwa would have laughed at the way his red hair was all over the place and his make up was smudged around his eyes. It was a complete 180 from how good he looked last night. Now don't get him wrong, Seonghwa still thought Hongjoong looked amazing, good enough to eat and maybe go another round again. However he didn't act upon his desires as Hongjoong scrambled over his body in order to get at the phone that was ringing once again. It briefly passed his mind that Seonghwa should stop the small male from answering his phone, but to be honest he was still half asleep and still fully starstruck to stop the red head.

"It is bum fuck early why are you calling so much?" Hongjoong greeted, his mouth quirked down into a frown. His expression got even more annoyed as he listened to the response of the person on the phone. After a minute, Hongjoong finally snapped back. "Well he's currently naked and in bed with me, so he'll be late." Then he hung up and tossed the phone back on the nightstand. 

It was silent in the room for a minute before Hongjoong whipped around to look down at the Seonghwa. Seonghwa smiled up at him, his lips still soft around the edges from sleep and his eyes fond. "Maybe you should be my new secretary." He jest. It was enough for Hongjoong to let out a high pitched giggle that clutched at Seonghwa's heart. How can a man be so fucking cute? Especially with smudged make up and was that dried drool on his chin?

Hongjoong moved so he was now comfortably straddling Seonghwa. His bare thighs brushed against Seonghwa's sides, Hongjoong's ass resting in the grove of his pelvis. Before Seonghwa wanted to just sleep some more, but if this is the alternative then who is he to complain. His large hands came to rest on those slim thighs, squeezing at the meat of them before sliding up to the dip of his waist. All the while Hongjoong just sat there, smiling contently down at Seonghwa like he didn't know that the sun was streaming in just right to make his tan skin glow.

"You're very pretty."

Hongjoong leaned down, his lips brushing against Seonghwa's cheek. "Really now?" Seonghwa nodded in response. "Well you're gorgeous." The smaller complimented, his lips trailing down until they found a spot on Seonghwa's neck to suck at. The taller male let out a low noise at the sensation, his head rolling to the side to give more room. He's pretty sure his neck is going to be littered with marks if what Seonghwa remembers last night is correct. Hongjoong is a biter. 

Seonghwa's hands flexed on Hongjoong's waist, gripping tighter as Hongjoong scraped his teeth across his jugular. He could fill himself filling out and hardening under Hongjoong's ass. Hongjoong could definitely feel it too seeing as he was subtly rubbing against the length.

"Fuck." Seonghwa sighed out as Hongjoong ground down particularly hard on his cock. It made him screw his eyes shut as pleasure shot up his spine. "Can you not tease me." 

Like the little devil Seonghwa is starting to believe he is, Hongjoong rose up to smirk down at him. "There's no rush, already said you were going to be late." He said so casually as he moved his hips once more, this time shifting so his own erection could drag against Seonghwa's. A breathless noise left his lips, parted and red like a sin. Seonghwa wanted to devour them.

"Hongjoong..." Seonghwa warned, his hands sliding down to that perfect ass. He used his new grip in order to move Hongjoong like how he wanted, his body thanking him for the friction it so desperately craved. Even Hongjoong finally relented at that, leaning forward as his hands scrambled at the sheets. Seonghwa was just about to ask what he was doing when Hongjoong let out a sound of victory, sitting up with the bottle of lube. It was half empty already as they had used it quite a bit last night, multiple times. 

The artificial scent of peaches filled his senses as Hongjoong popped open the lid and poured some of the thick liquid on his dainty fingers. Luckily his rings were long gone and had been put aside on the night stand. Hongjoong closed and tossed the bottle back on the bed while his other hand reached back to prod at his entrance. It was still pretty loose considering it wasn't so long ago they were fucking. Seonghwa watched as he fingered himself, becoming even more turned on at the way Hongjoong's face twisted in pleasure and the breathy little moans that came out of his mouth.

Luckily his torture didn't last long as Hongjoong finally pulled his fingers away after a minute or two. With his slick hand he grabbed at Seonghwa's twitching hard on, giving it a couple of strokes before positioning his hole at the tip. Biting his lip, Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa as he slowly slipped down the long length, his body wrapping hotly around the girth. Vaguely he knew that a condom should be used between them, but at this point he was too far gone to care now. Not with the way Hongjoong was sucking him so nicely in his tight little body. 

It was a relief when Hongjoong finally took all of Seonghwa in. His ass was flush against his thighs, Seonghwa's dick balls deep. Hongjoong panted, his body sweaty and red from a full on blush at the strain. Seonghwa knew he wasn't the smallest around and for someone so tiny like Hongjoong to take it in one go like that? Well it's a lot. Seonghwa reached up to rub soothing patterns on the smaller's hips, waiting for Hongjoong to adjust to the intrusion even though his body was screaming at him to move. 

"Fuck." Hongjoong moaned, his eyes screwed shut. " You're so damn big."

"And you're taking it all so well." Seonghwa cooed, using the moment to roll his hips up just a bit. It made Hongjoong's breath hitch, his hands clutching at Seonghwa's wrists. "You look so good sitting on my dick."

Hongjoong chuckled. "I bet I do." He mumbled. His small hands released Seonghwa's wrists in order to find purchase on his chest. With the new leverage Hongjoong pushed up before slowly falling back down. They both moaned deep in their throats. Hongjoong did it again and again, steadily picking up speed as he grew more accustomed to Seonghwa. Soon the little red head was bouncing up and down, his slick body fluttering around Seonghwa. 

The blonde would be lying if he said this wasn't one of the best sexual experiences of his life, maybe the best. 

But he needed more.

Just as Hongjoong came back down, Seonghwa grabbed at that tiny waist and flipped them over so that he was now on top, Hongjoong's legs spread wide. The smaller male looked up at Seonghwa with wide eyes, chest heaving up and down. Seonghwa leaned down to press his lips against those tempting red ones.

Hongjoong wrapped a hand around Seonghwa's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Even with slightly stale breath, Seonghwa still thought Hongjoong tasted just as sweet as he did last night. It was easy to take over the smaller male's mouth as he was pliant beneath him, lips easily parting under his demands. 

When Seonghwa finally pulled away, Hongjoong was even more of a mess, all but melted into the pillow underneath him. His lips were even redder and swollen and eyes hooded with pleasure. He probably would have stared down at the picturesque sight below him for longer if it wasn't for Hongjoong's legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Move." Hongjoong whimpered. "Please."

And who is Seonghwa to deny such a sweet request?

Seonghwa placed his hands under Hongjoong's knees, firmly gripping as he pulled his legs up and out. Hongjoong wheezed at the sudden stretch but didn't complain. Taking that as permission, Seonghwa pulled out and slowly slid back in to the hilt. He reveled in the soft moan Hongjoong let out, doing it one, two more times before Hongjoong begged him to go faster.

Soon the room was filled with the slick noise of their bodies joining over and over again. Hongjoong's high pitched moans rang in Seonghwa's ears while his own low groans rumbled through his chest. The heat was steadily rising between them, sweat making everything even more slippery. Then Seonghwa hit that spot and Hongjoong let out such a loud scream that Seonghwa was worried the whole apartment complex would hear. 

Actually, let them hear.

"Oh god!" Hongjoong panted, his hands clawing at Seonghwa's back.

"Just me baby." Seonghwa commented off hand, spreading Hongjoong's legs even wider as he fully sat up. His hips pistoned in and out, dragging across warm sensitive walls. His blonde hair was completely matted to his forehead with sweat. He bit his lip in concentration, eyebrows furrowed as he could feel his oncoming orgasm. Judging by the way Hongjoong's thighs were shaking and his body was fluttering around him, he was also near.

Seonghwa was getting closer to the edge, his hips stuttering and losing the rhythm, but wanted to get Hongjoong there first. He dropped one of Hongjoong's legs so he could grab at the male's leaking erection. He pumped it quickly, thumbing at the tip to urge Hongjoong along. 

Hongjoong threw his head back, a string of curses leaving his mouth and eyes screwed shut. It only took a couple more strokes before he was coming, his entire body shaking violently. 

"Oh fuck." Seonghwa cursed, his back bowing as his cock was milked by Hongjoong's body. He didn't even get a chance to pull out as his orgasm hit him hard. With a couple more thrusts, he rode out both of their orgasms before finally pulling out and collapsing next to Hongjoong.

For the next couple of minutes, it was just their heaving breathing filling the room as they both tried to come down from their respective highs. It was Hongjoong who seemed to recover first, letting out a small laugh as he turned to look at Seonghwa. "Aren't you glad I answered your phone?"

Seonghwa couldn't help but let out a laugh of his own. "Yeah." He breathed. "Way better than sleeping or going into work."

"Mmm." Hongjoong hummed, shuffling closer to Seonghwa. He placed his hand on his chest, fingers drawing idle patterns . Seonghwa turned his head to stare at him, smiling softly. 

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." Hongjoong finally blurted out, suddenly looking sheepish and not at all like the confident man he had taken to bed last night or just fucked the living daylights of a few seconds ago.

It kind of caught Seonghwa off guard, his mouth opening in a silent 'O' as he tried to form words. When he didn't speak fast enough Hongjoong took it upon himself to keep going.

"I mean it's okay if you don't..." He pushed on, sitting up. Seonghwa missed his warmth. "I just..i approached you last night because I've actually seen you around and I've always wanted to talk to you but I didn't have the courage so I-"

The rest was cut off as Seonghwa bolted up and grabbed Hongjoong's face. He squished his cheeks together, laughing. "Let's go on a date then." Seonghwa stopped squishing his cheeks but kept his hands there, thumbs stroking the soft skin. "I know a good pizza place."

The smile that spread across Hongjoongs face could rival the sun that was hiding behind the curtains. He nodded his head as much as he could between Seonghwa's hands.

Seonghwa responded with a smile of his own, leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on Hongjoong's lips. He could get used to this. 

"Come on." Seonghwa urged, getting out of the bed then turning around to effectively scoop Hongjoong up. He laughed at the indignant squawk he let out at being picked up so suddenly. "We need to shower then we can go on our date."

Seonghwa was already late so might as well skip the whole day. He has better things to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at @uknow_imyunho on twitter ouo/


End file.
